Waking Up
by KatanaNoNeko
Summary: The standard "morning after" fic, featuring Natsu and Lucy!


**A/N: This is an old _old_ oneshot that I wrote around the time of Risk. When was that, mid-2017? I don't know. Whatever. I found it when I was going through some files looking for crap to use on my English final, and I figured, what the heck, why not post it? So here it is. It's a shitty oneshot. I call it a "oneshit".**

* * *

Lucy woke up completely at peace, comfortable in the warm arms wrapped around her naked body, her back against someone's chest.

 _Wait..._

 _Naked!?_

 _Why am I naked!?_

 _Who is this!?_

Lucy's body was paralyzed in shock, but her mind was in a frenzy, asking a million questions without thinking about what the answers were.

Finally, though, she realized who this warmth and these strong arms belonged to.

 _This heat... Of course..._

The man holding her groaned and shifted, then nuzzled into Lucy's neck. Lucy's already certain thoughts were confirmed when she saw the pink hair covering Natsu's head.

As Lucy's grogginess left her, her memories came rushing back. Lucy blushed, but also held back a moan, as she recalled images of Natsu kissing her; of Natsu giving plenty of attention to her breasts, of Natsu giving her a cheeky grin after sending her over the edge with his mouth... Of Natsu looking at her with complete love, but also worry, asking if she was okay as he entered her for the first time.

Yes, last night had been special for the long-time couple. It had been not only their first time with each other, but each of their first times altogether.

Lucy's senses continuing to return, she winced at the slight pain between her thighs and in the apex of them. It wasn't like Natsu had been particularly rough, but it still ached.

Lucy noticed that a blanket was on she and Natsu, reaching just above her chest. She was pretty sure that she had fallen asleep right after coming down from her second peak, meaning that Natsu had covered them before he himself had fallen asleep. Lucy smiled at the caring gesture.

A groan sounded from the male beside her, and Natsu's arms wrapped even more tightly around her body. Lucy closed her eyes and snuggled into him, about to fall asleep in his comfortable warmth when she heard a light gasp. Natsu's heart was pounding against her back and his muscles tensed. He gasped again, and then sat up, his arms no longer around Lucy.

"Naaaatsuuuu..." Lucy whined. Eyes still shut, she turned and blindly reached her arms out to him. When he wouldn't hold her, Lucy groaned and let her arms drop with a pout as she pulled the blanket tighter around her to replace the warmth Natsu had given her.

"We..."

At the sound of his voice, Lucy now opened her eyes. He was looking at her with an unsure expression, his back turned away from the bed. Lucy smiled at him and took his hand. "We did."

"...Wow..." Natsu laid back down by Lucy and turned on his side, them facing each other. They gave each other a chaste kiss on the lips. "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu." The fire dragon slayer cupped her face, then began combing his fingers through her hair. As they continued looking at each other, smiling, more unspoken words of love between them, Natsu's eyes unconsciously traveled lower. He hadn't been trying to see anything, especially since Lucy was covered up to her shoulders in a blanket, but when he saw what adorned her neck, Natsu looked away and blushed. He couldn't help but snicker and feel a little proud, though.

"What?" Lucy asked confusedly.

"Um..." Natsu's eyes flicked to her neck again, and this time, her eyes went with. Lucy gasped in horror. She couldn't see her neck, but the skin she could see just above the blanket was patterned with multiple marks of varying reds. Lifting the blanket, she saw a similar situation on her chest. Now that she thought about it, he had been sucking on her skin plenty; she should've expected this, but still!

"Natsu!" Lucy scrambled out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Inspecting herself in the mirror, she groaned. _Why are some of these so dark!?_ One of those particularly dark ones was right under her jaw. Around her neck and the top region of her chest were more various marks of red and blue. On her breasts, she saw the same thing, but there were also plenty of bite marks left behind. Lucy blushed harder when she saw the bruises on the peaks of her breasts, especially remembering how much pleasure Natsu had given her there. Next, there was a trail of tiny red dots leading across her stomach to her thighs, where there were more bite marks and hickeys. As Lucy's hands traveled along her body, she would wince as they grazed the bruises, not so much out of pain, but out of embarrassment.

"Y'know, this is a good look for you!" Lucy turned around to see Natsu entering the bathroom. The way he looked made Lucy flush even redder. His hair was much more unkempt then his messy hair usually was, and to Lucy, it was oddly attractive. His eyes were bright, looking at Lucy with love and a bit of lust. He wore a cheeky grin on his face- the one that had always made her heart pound ever since the first time she'd seen it, when he had grabbed her hand to take her to Fairy Tail. What made her blush the most, though, was the fact that Natsu was still naked. She didn't look downwards on his body, but she just knew that his member wasn't totally flaccid.

Lucy crossed her legs together and covered her chest with her arms, then turned back around, looking downwards. "Don't say that! It's embarrassing!"

"But it's the truth!" Natsu came up and hugged her from behind, then kissed her neck. He tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes with the mirror. "Your hair all messy because of me..." He combed his hand through it once. "Your skin covered in my marks..." Natsu kissed her neck and left another tiny red mark with one of his canines. "Your body completely naked for me to see..." Natsu squeezed her body tighter against his before Lucy whacked him for the comment. "Heh, sorry, Luce! Well, not really, but you know what I mean!" Lucy smiled, but then seeing her reflection on the mirror again, she groaned and began to whine.

"Naaatsuuu, I knew you were leaving marks all over me, but some of these are so dark! Look at this one!" Lucy pointed at the one under her jaw. "And most of these," she gestured to the marks on her chest and neck, "can be seen with almost all of my shirts! How am I going to cover these!?"

Natsu snickered. "Who said I wanted them covered?" Lucy turned in his arms and playfully whacked his chest. "What? Now everyone will know that you're treasured by a dragon!" Natsu gave her another grin and Lucy blushed and set her forehead on his chest.

"Geez, Natsu... You can be so romantic in the weirdest ways." Natsu kissed the top of her head.

"I love you, Lucy."

"Mmm... I love you too, Natsu."

After a moment, Natsu spoke up. "We... We should go clean up our mess." Lucy looked at him, confused.

"Um, 'mess'? I thought you..." Lucy blushed. "Um... Didn't you... Inside me?"

Natsu blushed as well. "Well, yeah, but... You know... Our clothes? Yeah, they're all over the floor..." Lucy grew wide eyed, then ran back into the bedroom.

Lucy looked around the room. Natsu's clothes were all pretty much right by the bed, with his scarf laying neatly on the night stand, but Lucy's were not the same case. Natsu had literally thrown them all around the room. Her shirt was sitting in a pile of papers that it had strewn from her desk, her skirt had knocked over a glass of water and was now in the resulting puddle, and was that half of her bra on that picture frame? Where was the other half? Oh, there it was, in that lampshade. That was such a good bra. _Why'd Natsu_ have _to waste it?_ Lucy gasped in horror as she looked for her panties, because she found them ripped and hanging from the light fixture! "All over the floor!? No, Natsu, they're all over everywhere!"

"Heh heh... Sorry, Luce." Natsu came up behind her and grabbed the tattered underwear from the ceiling. He held them out for her, to which Lucy responded by whipping him with them. "Ow! Luuucyyyy, what was that for?"

"I-I don't know! But our room's a mess!" Lucy took a look around once again and blushed. "I'm not even mad, really, I'm just... Embarrassed!"

Natsu took the flustered Lucy into his arms. "Hey, hey, you don't need to be embarrassed, Lucy."

"I know, but imagine if Happy or someone came into our bedroom while my clothes are strewn across it..."

"Well, let's get this cleaned up before that happens, then, okay?"

Lucy smiled. "Yeah, okay. And then next time, how about you don't throw my clothes every which way?" she said, picking up her pieces of bra to throw away.

Natsu laughed. "I'll try, Luce, but sometimes, you're just too irresistible and the clothes will have to go!" Lucy smiled, knowing already that she liked this kind of affection from Natsu. He was already very affectionate towards her, but this desire would be new.

They finished picking up Lucy's clothes, and then they were back in each other's arms again. They started off just hugging, and then they kissed quickly on the lips, and then the kiss was longer. A second passed, and suddenly they had each other's tongues in their mouths. The kiss became intense, mouths slanted against each other while hands found themselves in each other's hair. Lucy found herself walking backwards, towards the bed, being pushed along by Natsu. Or was she pulling him? Neither one knew, and they just went with it.

They fell onto the bed with a grunt, Natsu on top of Lucy. "Wh-where d-did this come from?" Lucy said breathlessly.

"I d-don't know. Probably from the fact that we've both been naked and talking about last night all morning." Natsu began kissing along her jaw and neck.

"Sounds logical."

Natsu paused. "Do you want to, Lucy?"

"Huh?"

"I'm asking if you want to." Natsu said, looking her in the eyes.

"If I want to wha- oh! Yes! I do." Lucy gave him a grin. "Now hurry up and start kissing me again, Natsu."

He returned her grin. "With pleasure."

"That's the idea."

* * *

"Mmmm... This is a feeling I already know I love..." Lucy said, tempted to fall asleep again, feeling warm and comfortable underneath Natsu.

"Yeah..." The couple was locked in post-orgasmic bliss, letting their heart rates slow down after their lovemaking.

"I really do love you, Natsu."

"And I really do love you, too, Lucy."

They both let out a content sigh, then drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah. A oneshit.**

 **Anyways, for those who care: an update on Lucid! I'm struggling through chapter twelve now. Which, considering I was on chapter eight in January, doesn't sound like much. But I've been going back and either editing chapters or scrapping whole passages and just completely rewriting them. I was also working on writing down all the little details about characters in that AU in a document so I wouldn't forget and so I could go back and refer to it if need be (and trust me, the need beed). I also have a few future (so, not in the current twelve chapters) passages/chapters written out, as well. I'll be honest, I stopped working on it for a little while. I had tons of shit going on that was causing writer's block and trying to write while not being able to was just stressing me out. I recently picked up again and I'm really trying to get this thing nailed down and ready to post. I'm so excited for when I do get it done and I can't wait to see y'all's reactions to it! We both just have to be patient!**

 **Until next time, I bid you adieu!**


End file.
